Rising Fall of the Queen of Spades USUK
by InvaderPey
Summary: Omegaverse/Cardverse AU. USUK. The newest Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland, could not conceive after his first heat and was going to be hanged when the King befalls a sudden death. The new King of Spades, Alfred F. Jones, changes the lonely queen's life. Rated M for later chapters. (cover image isn't mine)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Omegaverse/Cardverse AU. USUK. The newest Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland, could not conceive after his first heat and was going to be hanged when the king befalls a sudden death. The new King of Spades, Alfred F. Jones, changes the lonely queen's life.**

* * *

He stood upon the high stage, rope around his neck and loose boards beneath his feet; waiting to fall open and send him to his untimely death. He is Arthur Kirkland, Queen of- well, _former_ Queen of Spades. Here he was, being sentenced to death for a most ridiculous crime:

"Arthur Kirkland, you have been tried and found guilty of treason against Spades and being an infertile omega, and are sentenced a public hanging for your crimes. Do you have any last words?"

The words of the executioner rang through the clearing, barely entering Arthur's thoughts. Arthur wanted to say a few words to his former people, but he has seen enough hangings to know that you never get to utter a single last word, cry, or scream before the sound of your cracking neck resounds about the ears of cheering viewers. Arthur had never been fond of hangings; always choosing to stay home from the events before the time he became queen and was required by the king to attend.

Arthur opened his mouth, his words forcing to make their escape, and the executioner stepped over to the lever that would drop the late queen to his death, when suddenly a terrifying cry of anguish was heard within the crowd-

"The king! The king! Someone help! His Majesty has fainted!" and an echoing thump was heard as the King of Spades crumpled onto the hard dirt of the executioning grounds.

The executioner released the lever and rushed to the fallen king's side, Arthur quickly loosened the noose around him and stepped away from the gallows. Just as he was about to dash quietly into the eerie woods that separate the Kingdom of Spades from its surrounding countries, he felt cold, tight shackles snap around his wrist and neck, accompanied by the bitter smell of chloroform as his sight fell to blackness.

* * *

Arthur awoke to the sound of foreign voices clogging his ears. He moved to rub the blackness out of his eyes- hearing the clank of metal, he realized that his hands were still cuffed and a blindfold was roughly tied over his eyes. The petite man huffed and squirmed about in his binds, causing the foreign babble to cease and loud footsteps to head in his direction. What Arthur assumed were royal guards must not have been far away, for the clip of boots ended as quickly as they started and the queen felt another presence near him, maybe more. Just as he was about to demand information from the person, he spoke,

"So yer awake are ye?" said the man with what seemed a heavy Scottish accent, "Yer quite t'e weeklin' aren'tcha? Sleepin' for so long from just a wee bit o' TCM eh? Well, guess that's expected from a dry omega queen like yerself!"

Arthur flinched slightly at the loud, poisonous words, but said nothing. He knew this guard, and he was used to the critical remarks of the other royals and the citizens of Spades. When the guard realized that he would not get a reply from the criminal queen, he continued.

"I've got some terrible news, well, it's probably great news fer scum like ye but," the sound of paper rustling disrupted the guard's speech, "The most honoured King of Spades had died yesterday from unknown causes. His heir has been appointed to the throne and the fate of the accused queen now lies in his hands. The queen will not be released from captivity until poison tests from the king's corpse are revealed... no questions asked."

Loud receding footsteps allowed Arthur to notice the absence of the guard. He hung his head in shock and fear. He was grateful that he had another chance but, who is this new king? Would he sentence Arthur to a similar fate or something worse? Was there even a second chance for him? Numerous thoughts passed through the blond queen's mind until the smell of gas permeated his senses. Tears pricked the queen's eyes and he began to cough and hack in a futile attempt to expel the wretched gas from his lungs before blackness invaded his mind once more.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones, 19 year old alpha son of a wealthy noble of Spades, was suddenly thrust into the world of kingship when he awoke in the late afternoon to find the tattoo of the king beautifully crafted across his chest. His father rushed into his room, slutttering angrily about some horrible happening at the execution that morning (which Alfred refused to attend), and instantly noticed the tattoo upon his shirtless form. Grabbing his arm and quickly inspecting the tattoo, the noble dragged his son all the way to the monarch's' castle, explaining the unfortunate befalling of the late king along the way.

It would be a great understatement to say that Alfred was surprised. Not only was he shocked beyond belief that he was chosen to be the King of Spades, but he was also furious that the queen would poison his beloved king! The young noble did not actually know what the queen was being executed for, or that he was being executed at all, but his father and the Jack that had examined the symbol etched onto his chest assured him that is was the sweet poisons of the evil, impregnable queen that killed the king.

Eventually, the Jack, Yao, proved Alfred's mark authentic, and informed him that the results of the kings autopsy would be available soon, and the fate of the queen would be decided by him. While executions had never excited the young alpha before, Alfred felt a strong sense of revenge toward the vicious queen, and was already plotting how to punish him for his unspeakable crimes.

A doctor dressed in white robes walked into the sitting room that Yao, Alfred, and Alfred's father -an alpha noble named John J. Jones- were waiting in and brought with him a crisp manilla envelope.

"Your Majesty," the doctor addressed, "I have the previous king's autopsy report ready for you." Alfred quickly snatched the folder from the doctor's grasp. His company crowded around him to hear the results. Alfred gasped-

_**Poison tests results:** Negative._  
_**Cause of death:** Disruption of pheromone production and reproductive organ failure and_  
_extreme alcohol consumption._

**AN: So? What do you think? I just randomly came up with this idea because I thought I saw a noose hanging from a tree at night but I'm not quite sure if it was real or not... so this came to mind and I've been wanting to write fanfiction for a while but I'm really quite bad at it ^^~* leave a comment or follow if you want to find out what happens next! Oh, and it's going to be Omegaverse/Cardverse so... there will probably be smut later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I probably told some of you that this chapter would be happier... well, I lied! DON'T KILL ME! xD So here's the next chapter! It's a little short but I wanted to leave a cliff-hanger because I am an evil little writer~ Chapter 3 is coming up soon! **

* * *

Yao's unbelieving eyes widened as he read over the information displayed on the autopsy report a third time. He swiftly walked over to the doctor, "You! Are you positive that this report is correct?" demanded the Jack. The doctor rose his hands in defense. "O-of course! I ran the test m-multiple times!" he stuttered, unnerved by the usually calm Jack before him.

"Well if the king was physically unable to produce, then that means that all of the queen's other convictions were false..." mumbled the dark-haired Jack, regaining his composure.

"Wait! What other convictions?!" Alfred interjected. The queen was already guilt of other crimes? Well- more like falsely accused of other crimes? The new king looked toward the Jack and his father in confusion.

"Son," his father began, "the execution yesterday was for the queen. He was accused of treason against Spades and being and infertile omega..."

"Though it seems that these accusations are incorrect." Yao stated.

"Nonsense! It's still quite possible that the queen is infertile and that he committed treason against Spades! I fully trust the judgement of our late king!" huffed the noble. Always being loyal to his king (and loving a good hanging).

"Woah, woah woah!" Alfred interrupted, "You can't execute someone for being an infertile omega! And do we even know what act of treason he was accused of?" He frantically looked between his father and Yao, hoping for some clarification.

"Well, we don't know exactly the act... but, because he is the property of the royal king, if he doesn't conceive, the king has the authority to execute him..." the Jack said slowly. Cautious of the new king's reactions. It seemed to him that Alfred had a strong sense of justice; a great quality to have as King. Yao resisted the urge to smile at the young king.

"He is your queen now, Your Highness," Yao mentioned and turned to face Alfred. "He is now your property, you decide what happens to him now."

Alfred's eye twitched at the queen being called property. He didn't believe it was right to own a person, and felt that the Royal Queen of Spades should have a title better than property! Nobody should be considered property! The young king was glad that Spades was a slave-free country, otherwise he might have run away.

"That's right son! You go and show that wretched queen who's boss-"

"I am the the Royal King of Spades!" Alfred interjected the noble, "I make my own decisions and you will refer to me as such! Now, you're dismissed, Fath- Mr. Jones." Alfred had to suppress a giggle, he was not used to addressing his father as "Mr. Jones" and it was quite funny to a teen like him. The noble huffed and swiftly left the room with a, "Good-day, Your Highness."

"Now, Yao," the wheat-blond king turned to the smaller man, "Please take me to the queen, I would like to have a word with him."

"Well- you stay here, I'll have him brought up to you immed-"

"No. I want you to take me to him."

The Jack sighed in defeat and motioned for the king to follow, "Alright, right this way, Your Majesty."

* * *

Sometime in the night (or day, he wasn't quite sure, courtesy of the blindfold), Arthur heard heavy footsteps and the drunken slurs of the guards outside of his chamber. He tensed when they entered the room. The queen tried to feign sleep, but this obviously did not deter his drunken guest, for he felt a hot, foul breath rush across his face accompanied by slurred words,

"Heh thar, Queenie-wenie. 've 'erd you been a bad queen 'aven'tcha?"

Another, familiar drunken voice joined in the not-so-playful teasing, "Tsk, tsk, wut 're we gonna do ta punish ya wee ex-queen?" Said who the queen reasoned this was the scottish guard from before. He scuffled behind Arthur and lifted him off of the ground by the shackles clasped around his neck. Arthur gasped and struggled to get out of the impaired men's grip, but was silenced by a hard fist half hazardly connecting with his face. A series of punches were laid upon him and his pants were hastily removed. Suddenly, before they did anything serious to the small man, the two men abruptly stopped and hurriedly stumbled away.

Quiet tears ran down Arthur's face as he lied on the hard stone floor in a bloody heap. Curling in on himself and whimpering slightly from pain, the young queen silently begged for sleep to take over his mind once more. He was ready for all of this to end. Just bloody hang me already! He thought bitterly. I've had enough of this torture! Even before they forced me to be the stupid queen! Arthur froze when he heard a pair of footsteps heading toward his cell once more. Shit! Are they coming back for more? Well, I suppose that's all an infertile omega is good for, rough, nonconsensual sex and rape. His eyes were closed tightly and more pained whimpers forced their way out of his mouth. The clicks of footsteps ended next to Arthur and two, simultaneous gasps were heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh-kay! Here's chapter 3~ I tried to make it a little longer for you guys. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I love you guys! This chapter isn't so angsty so I hope it's better! **

* * *

Yao led Alfred down an array of hallways and stairs. The new king realized that he would have to eventually learn his way around the castle, but he would have time for that later. They came across a heavy wooden door that was unlocked by a nearby guard. A long, dark stairwell was revealed and Alfred was hesitant to to enter. The guard handed Yao a large torch and the jack nodded for Alfred to follow.

When they arrived at another heavy door at the end of the stairs, Yao knocked. A metal slide near the top of the door was quickly opened and closed, and the loud "clack" of the lock alerted the two that they could now enter. Instead of finding a secret royal prison like Alfred had expected, he was greeted by a horrid scent that smelt of death, bile, and god-knows-what else; a scent that was strictly the smell of a dungeon.

Angered that the queen was being kept in the dungeon, usually a place only for death-row alpha and beta peasant criminals, the king refused the perfume-covered cloth offered to him by the guard. _He's still the queen and an omega! Criminal or not!_ Alfred judged. They continued walking and passed a few drunken guards stumbling quickly in the opposite direction. Finally, the king and jack stopped at what Alfred assumed was the queen's cell. It was a doorless, cubicle-like stone room littered with shackles and chains. Standing in front of the thin doorway, both royals looked down and gasped loudly at the sight of the queen.

Lying bottomless on the cold stone, chains tangled in a way that caused him to arch awkwardly; covered in blood, dirt, and bruises, was the supposedly criminal queen. His slight omega body trembling in sadness and fear as tears seeped through his tightly closed eyelids. How different it was from his normal behavior, before he was thrust into the cruel hands of the late king. Arthur grew up in a harsh environment and learned to quickly hide his feelings and fight, despite being an omega, whose natural instincts were to wear their feelings on their sleeve and always surrender or flee. The dirty-blond queen figured he must reek of emotions. That's probably why there were only three alpha guards in the dungeon. Arthur could smell them too, he could smell their disgust, and the drunken ones' desire. Even the betas, which did not have emotion sensory glands, could probably smell the broken queen's shame.

Another loud whimper and Arthur's body quaked. Alfred's senses were attacked by a disarray of smells coming from the queen. Yao noticed the kings discomfort but did not move. The sight of the queen's state brought Alfred a heavy sense of dread. He looked over to Yao, both unsure of what to do next. He nodded and Yao made the next move, crouching down over the queen and removing the irons from his wrists and neck.

By then, Arthur had gone into a shock-like state. He felt the fetters around wrists and neck being removed, but he gave no response. Alfred bent down next to the queen to examine him more closely; bright black and blue bruises littered his too-pale exposed skin along with small cuts and goosebumps.

"Well shit! What the hell happened to him?" Alfred nearly yelled, but remembered the injured queen and whispered harshly.

"Most of the guards in here are alphas and drunkards," Yao said solemnly, "they must have attacked him and ran when they heard us coming."

Alfred growled and moved to scoop up the queen when Yao stopped him, "My King! What are you doing?"

"We need to take him out of here!" Alfred retorted, "this is no place for an omega, nor a queen, and especially not for someone in his state!" motioning to Arthur's shuddering body.

Yao sighed, "I shall call the doctor to come and get hi-"

"No, I will get him myself, Yao." gnarled the king, "He's my queen, I'll do what I want. Now, if you'll please lead the way..." He grunted as he stood, lifting the queen who he felt was much too light. Yao nodded lightly and stood, leading the them back through the dungeon, up staircases, and passed bewildered looking guards, who instantly had nothing to say when the received the kings angered glare.

* * *

Alfred eventually reach the queen's room while Yao went to fetch a doctor. He set the unconscious man down on his bed and wandered into the connected bathroom. Inside, he grabbed a wash rag and a first aid kit, unaware of when the doctor would arrive. He soaked the rag with warm water and brought the supplies back to where the queen lay unmoved. Alfred tenderly brushed the cloth across the queen's face and pushed back his untamed bangs. Slowly, the dirt and blood was removed from the pale skin to reveal a surprisingly handsome face. Alfred blushed slightly at his realization, but continued to clean the petite man.

After putting some antiseptic on the few cut on Arthur's face, the kings began to unbutton the queen's long shirt. The only article of clothing that he had on, the king remembered, and suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness for the queen. Alfred had never met the previous king, but he must have been an awful man on the sidelines for him to falsely accuse the queen and have him hanged for being infertile!

He pulled the shirt off carefully and exposed the queen's milky chest. A large, first-shaped bruise tainted the beautiful skin over his ribs, and upon closer inspection, a few young, but fully healed scars were visible. Alfred frowned as he wiped down the skin and moved to his queen's hands. Calloused (very much unlike a queen's or an omega's hands should be), but soft, small hands coated with dirt and grime were quickly scrubbed by the taller of the two, which Alfred noticed he was as he worked. Arthur's arms were covered with the same barely visible scars, cuts, and bruises. The skin around his wrists raw from the shackles that once held him. Moving down to the queen's legs, Alfred ran the washcloth across the alabaster thighs which elicited a slight shiver from the queen. Tucking that away in his mind for later, the young king continued his cleaning until he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well! Here's chapter 4! If I don't rush then the chapters get longer! I hope you like it! Thank's so much to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! I love you all so much! Oh, and if you messaged me about having a similar story, don't worry about it! I won't consider it plagiarism or anything (for some reason I couldn't private message you so I hope you know who you are...). Let the story commence! **

"Come in," Alfred called to who he assumed was Yao with the royal doctor. He pulled a blanket over Arthur's naked form, even though he figured it would be removed by the doctor anyway. Yao came in first.

"You're Highness, I brought Doctor Honda Kiku to check on the queen's injuries, is that alright?" he inquired.

"Yes. Please let the doctor in." Alfred calmly replied.

Yao then motioned toward the person on the other side of the door, a short man with short, black hair walked in slowly, bowed toward the king and said curtly, "Hello Your Majesty, I am Doctor Honda Kiku." He was dressed in traditional, asian-style medical robes and carried a bag of doctors' supplies. Dark eyes looked questionably between the monarchs before Alfred nodded and and replied.

"Hello doctor. Go ahead and examine him, I'm going to freshen up a bit and come right back."

Kiku nodded as Alfred stood and left the room, heading towards what he soon found was the king's chambers. A swell of anger and possessiveness overcame him and he kicked the wall, easily leaving a gaping hole. _'Oh well, someone will fix that', _he thought as he continued through his new bedroom (which he hasn't even got to try out yet, considering he became the king a day ago) and into the connecting bathroom. Upon looking at himself in the mirror, the alpha noticed his horribly ruffled hair and filth covered clothes. He attempted to run a brush through his hair to tame it, but it seemed a lost cause. He entered the huge walk-in closet (that he would appreciate later), and swiftly changed into some more comfortable and cleaner clothes. _'Hey, I'm the king, I can wear whatever I want!'_ Alfred seethed, thinking of his father who would never stand for him to wear comfortable clothes "because he was a noble and had to keep up his image". Shaking his head to clear it of thoughts of his father, Alfred once again focused his thoughts on his new omega queen. He felt a pang in his chest as he remembered that the queen was possibly a criminal, and might reject him as the new king. Alfred was unsure of how serious the queen's injuries were, and decided to return to the omega's room and hopefully hear some stress-relieving news from the doctor.

* * *

As soon as the king left, Kiku got to work examining Arthur's body. He noticed the cloth and first aid kit set to the side of the bed and chuckled at the new kings sudden attachment to the queen.

"What's funny, aru?" Yao inquired, allowing the slight speech impediment to slip around those that he trusted.

"Nothing important. I was just thinking of something," came the simple reply, and he was back to work. He put a menial amount of pressure on the large bruise on the queen's chest which evoked a pained groan. Kiku felt the cracked bones underneath and pulled a long bandage from his bag. Alfred reentered the room just as the doctor was about to dress Arthur's wound.

"Ah, My King, would you mind lifting Ar- the Queen's torso up for me so I can properly wrap him?" Kiku asked, almost forgetting his formalities.

"Of course." The king walked around to the other side of the queen's large bed and lifted his shoulders slightly, cradling his head as to not let it dangle and cause the queen more unnecessary pain in his neck. The lifting caused another sound of pain to escape the queen, and Alfred gave an almost desperate look. Kiku worked quickly, securely wrapping the bandage around the queen in a matter of seconds. Alfred gently laid him back down, and looked over to the beta doctor for some answers.

"The most serious visible problem seems to be a few broken ribs, which will heal just fine with some rest and good bandaging. You did a fine job of taking care of the small cuts, My King, perhaps you are not in as much need of my assistance as you thought!" Kiku chuckled lightly and Alfred's face exploded in a blush.

"Um..."

"Gomen. I'm just teasing you, Your Majesty. Oh, one more thing; it seems that the queen has had quite the blow to the stomach, but there is no external injury. Please make sure to keep an eye on his eating habits and give him this medicine if he shows any sign of stomach pain, which you should report to me immediately," Kiku said composedly and handed a small vile of liquid to Alfred. The king nodded and thanked both of the betas for their work. Figuring that both monarchs could use some rest, they bid their farewells and quietly left the queen's chambers.

* * *

Alfred sat down on the edge of the bed next to Arthur, who whimpered in response. The azure eyed man began to run his fingers through the soft, pale blond hair to comfort him, which ended up eliciting another frightened whimper and caused him to squirm. Worried that the unconscious queen would re-open a wound or hurt himself, Alfred crouched down and hugged Arthur loosely.

"Don't worry, Arthur, my queen," he whispered, enjoying the way Arthur's name tasted on his lips, "I'll figure this out. I promise."

The omega's thrashing and whimpers seemed to die down as Alfred whispered comforting words. When he felt that the man was finally calm, he grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it next to the bed, fearing an unpleasant reaction upon the waking of the young queen.

* * *

The first thing Arthur noticed when he woke was an awful pain in his abdomen. He moaned slightly and tried to adjust his position, which proved to be much more painful than staying still. A rustling was heard from the side of the bed (_wait, when did I get in a bed?_) and he turned quickly, gasping in pain at his sudden movements. There, settled quite uncomfortably in a chair next to the queen's bed, was a man that Arthur had never seen before. The man opened his eyes and yawned, not aware of the omega's waking. When he finally shook away sleep, he noticed the queen and tensed.

"A-h, um, shit! You need to lay back down, man! You're pretty badly hurt!" he said quickly, standing up and moving over to Arthur to help him if needed.

"I can very well _feel_ that, thank you!" he seethed quietly, trying not to move his ribs, "Exactly who are you? What am I doing here? What-"

The strange man interrupted the queen nervously, "H-hold your horses! I'm Alfred F. Jones, King of Spades, and you are-"

"Yes, yes I know who I am you dimwit!" Arthur angrily replied, tearing up at the pain from yelling, "W-what happened...?"

At first, Alfred was going to ask what the emerald-eyed queen meant, but he rather quickly realized that he was asking what happened to himself and what happened to the old king. Alfred relaxed and sat back down, pointing to Arthur's pillow, signaling him to lie back down comfortably. The queen rolled his eyes but did as he was directed, figuring it was in his best interest, before looking back expectantly at the new king.

"Uh, well, as you can probably tell, you were, um, beat up by some alpha guards while you were in the dungeon..." Arthur nodded for him to continue, "A-and you're not there anymore because the old king, well, he died..."

The omega gasped again; his eyes seeming to light up at this information, though he tried very hard to mask his joy, "H-how did he...?" he asked, afraid of what the new king might tell him next.

"He died of various organ failures due to excessive alcohol consumption... well, specifically, reproductive organ failure..." Alfred studied the omega's face, trying to read his emotions. The attempt was futile, though, for Arthur was a master of hiding his emotions and Alfred was horrible at reading them. So, instead, the alpha continued, "That's why you're here. Since there is no record of what treason you committed and no proof that you are infertile, but rather that is was the king who was unable to produce, you have been relieved of your execution until further notice." Alfred decided to leave out the fact that he was the one to decide the queen's fate. He wanted the queen to trust him, and didn't really want to have to deal with holding the life of a possible criminal in his hands.

Arthur sighed in relief, thanking the gods for allowing him to live. Then, he thought of something, "Um... My King, who found me and brought me here? I was sure that I was going to be... by those guards... but then everything just went black..."

Alfred frowned slightly at the queen. He really did not want to have to be formal with him, but beamed when he proudly announced, "Oh! That was me! Well, and Yao, but I carried you up here and saved you from that horrible place! I seriously can't believe they put you in the dungeon. I mean, who the hell puts a queen in the dungeon? Let alone an omega!"

The taller man continued to ramble, and eventually, Arthur figured he should just tune him out. _'He seems like a nice man',_ the blond omega thought to himself, _'I hope I live long enough to get to know him. I- I bet he will be a good king, definately much better that the last one.'_ Deep down, Arthur was hoping that this Alfred person would be able to care for him and protect him. Maybe even love him. But he would never admit that to himself. He had too much pride for that; and too many bad memories and misfortunes that will always lead him toward expecting the worst.

**AN:So? Is it getting better? Worse? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! DX It seems like I am confusing all of you! Don't worry, I'm gonna try really hard to straighten everything out! I'm also sorry for not updating as quickly as I was before. PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEE! I hope you like the next chapter and I hope it makes some of you less confused. Guest review and anti-PM responses will be answered below. Enjoy~**

khaji-da lover (Guest): Haha ^^ no, I don't believe that you can actually die from reproductive organ failure! I figured that, since reproducing is one of the most important bodily functions in omegaverse society, not being able to do that would eventually make your body shut down... so that is my logic behind how that actually killed the old king. Thanks so much for reviewing!

RizafromKeron: Yes, I had some other reviewers mention something about Arthur's stomach and the might-just-perhaps-maybe be some more to that in the future! (HAHA ^^) Also, sorry about Alfred, he's still pretty confused about his situation right now (and so am I :P) but his attitude will be straightened out soon! (sorry about that :/ i'm not trying to make anyone confused!) Arthur is still pretty confused too. When he "recovers" things will happen and blah blah blah (I don't want to give away the surprise!) But thanks so much for your review! I hope this chapter does not disappoint!

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!:**_

**I came up with a name for the old king, it's George Franco. (Don't ask... people (me) secretly call him King Nocumin.) Kings are allowed to be addressed by their names only if you use 'King' and then their last name (King Jones ^^) unless given special permission. Queens can be called by whatever you choose as long as you use a royal formality, (Queen Arthur, Queen Kirkland, Your Royal Kirkland) but most people just use 'Queen' and their first name. Separation of classes (alpha/beta/omega and king/queen) will be addressed in this chapter and future chapters so hang tight guys!**

* * *

Eventually, Alfred's babbling ceased when he noticed Arthur's forlorn look. He sighed and looked at the queen. The taller figured that Arthur would take a while to get used to a new king, and vice versa. He was still unsure of his feelings about the situation himself, but as an alpha, he was not going to let the omega queen suffer. Alfred decided it was time to formulate a plan to get to know the shorter blonde and find out exactly what happened between him and the previous king. Arthur did not seem like the criminal type, and the blue eyed king didn't exactly enjoy the thought of having to execute an omega... or execute anyone, actually. He's a hero! Heros don't execute people! That's when the perfect plan popped into his head. Thinking back to those mystery novels his father made him read, the young king decided Operation: Get to Know Arthur was a-go!

Arthur didn't seem to notice the young king's silence until he cleared his throat loudly, shaking the queen from his thoughts.

"You know," Alfred began, "you can just call me Alfred if you want, may I call you Arthur?" he asked and smiled calmly.

Arthur blushed and stuttered, "I-I um... well I suppose you may... if you really insist..." _Well it couldn't hurt right?_ He thought. The alpha didn't seem like the type to use formalities even if he was asked to anyway.

"So, how are you feeling? Doctor Kiku said you might have some stomach pain..." Alfred asked, suddenly remembering the doctor's warnings.

Arthur sat up and winced. He noticed the pain in his ribs before but didn't really feel anything wrong with stomach... it was slightly tingly, but he passed it off as nothing.

"No my stomach doesn't hurt, but I can't exactly say that for my ribs..." the queen answered.

"Here, why don't I give you some painkillers and then let you get some more rest?" the wheat blond king grabbed some painkillers out of the first aid kit that was still left out and handed them to Arthur who accepted them and swallowed them dry. A little shocked that the shorter man didn't ask for something to drink afterwards, Alfred decided to offer.

"Um, do you want something to drink or eat? You probably haven't had anything good in a while?"

Arthur looked at him and shook his head, already feeling the drowsy effect that the painkillers had. He started to lay back down on the bed and get comfortable. "No, that's alright. I'm fine." the pale-blond replied. He yawned, wincing at the still uncomfortable ache.

The king worried that that not wanting to eat was a sign that something was wrong with the other's stomach, but he didn't want to pester him about it just yet, "Alright, I'll let you sleep for now, but you will need to have your wounds redressed soon. Sleep well." Arthur nodded slightly and closed his eyes, signaling Alfred to leave. As he walked out, he looked back at Arthur and sighed, _Wow, I've sighed more in the past two days than I have all year!_ and headed off to find Kiku and Yao.

* * *

Alfred found the two betas sitting in the library after some wandering around the still unfamiliar castle. Their conversation stopped abruptly when the king arrived, and he supposed that it was private matters that did not concern him, so he decided not to pry.

"Hello, Your Majesty, is there something we can help you with?" Yao rushed.

"Well, I wanted to let Doctor Honda know that Arthur said he wasn't hungry or thirsty and he took some painkillers, now he's resting again."

The doctor nodded, "Hm, it's not a good sign that he doesn't want to drink, eating right now is less of a problem though, considering the circumstances. Did he say anything about stomach pain?" he inquired.

"No... I asked him but he said there was nothing." the tallest of the three supplied.

Kiku nodded again and hummed in thought, "Well, please make sure to keep an eye on his condition. I will be coming to check on his wounds tomorrow evening."

"Is there anything else you need, My King?" the other beta urged, wanting to get back to his private conversation.

Alfred, confused by Yao's attitude, replied, "Well, I wanted to talk about what we're going to do once Arthur is healed. I know that it's really up to me but, maybe you could give me some advice? You both know him better than I do..."

He looked between the dark-haired men, hoping that they would comply. The jack and doctor looked at each other seeming to come to a compromise by looking into the other's eyes. Nodding, they turned back to look at the young king.

"We will tell you some things about Arthur, but that is all," the long haired jack stated and motioned for Alfred to come sit down by patting the chair next to him.

Alfred walked over and sat down, slightly nervous of what he would hear but determined to make everything right. Yao cleared his throat.

"First of all, you probably want to know about the queen and the late king's relationship, aru?" Yao asked, not noticing the slip of his accent.

Alfred ignored it and nodded hastily, losing his kingly patience in favor of his natural childish behavior.

Yao continued, "As far as I know, King Franco and Queen Arthur did not interact outside of political and royal meetings and mating. The king was much older than Queen Arthur, since he had been ruling for a while. There were two queens before him, Queen Lola and Queen Beth, who both were executed by the king after their first heats."

Yao frowned and shared a glance with Alfred, who was also frowning. Maybe he should have payed more attention to the executions, he didn't know that about the late king. Then again, he didn't know he was going to become king, that thought never even crossed his mind before now!

"They were executed for being infertile, but neither of them were charged with treason like Queen Arthur was. Which brings me to another point; when the queen went into his first heat as queen, not a single person was allowed near the mating chambers by order of the king. Usually, the jack or another trusted beta is ordered to stay nearby to bring the royals food and any mating necessities. He didn't do this with the other queens, so I figured that Sir Kirkland was just being shy. Afterwards, the king and queen went back to separating themselves from each other until news went around that the queen had not conceived and was charged."

Yao paused again, and Alfred nodded in thought.

"Is there anything else that I should know?" the blond asked.

"I have some information about Queen Arthur's past medical records if you would like," the doctor supplied, opening a file that lied unattended on the table the trio was surrounding. Alfred nodded and waited for him to continue. Kiku passed a few papers to the king to look over:

Name:_ Arthur James Kirkland_

Class: Omega

Omega Mark: Upper, left shoulder

Queens' Mark: Back, left side of neck near hairline

Height: 175 cm

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Pale dirty-blonde

Birth Date: April 23, 18XX

Birthplace: Spades, Unknown

Family: Unknown

Coronation Age: 20

Current Age: 21

Current Weight: 56 kg (UNDERWEIGHT)

After giving the blue-eyed man a few moments to look over the information, the doctor spoke.

"Queen Arthur is a descendant of an old family of nobility. The Kirkland family was a powerful family of lords who lived in northern Spades. They became increasingly unpopular with the commoners and other nobles by belief that they were practicing Dark Magic. After a series of their leaders died from unknown deaths, they fell from nobility and the family dissipated.

"Queen Arthur was brought to spades by a wealthy plantation owner who had found him heading toward the eastern border of Spades. It took quite a few months to find him, since the queen usually comes straight to the capital after discovering the queens' mark somewhere on his/her body.

"He was underweight, unhealthy, and in post-heat when he arrived. He had never been mated before King Franco and has informed us of a history of many mild illnesses.

"When I checked the queens reproductive systems before his heat, no problems were found, other than that his body was rather small for an omega who would be able to conceive and give birth with minimal complications. While it may be more difficult for male omegas to have children it is not uncommon. I had no worries about it at the time."

Kiku set down his file when he finished and Alfred handed back the papers. The three sat in silence for what seemed like mere seconds to the young king before Yao interrupted the silence.

"Do you have any more questions, aru? Doctor Kiku and I need to discuss some private matters."

Alfred thought for a few moments before deciding on another question, not concerned about the betas' private conversation since he was not a part of it.

"What about personally? Can you tell me how you feel about Arthur from a personal view?"

Once again the two betas looked at each other for confirmation. Yao turned away with a huff and Kiku began to speak.

"The queen and I happen to be close acquaintances. He came to me often with his troubles when he first became queen. What he told me is private matters, but I can assure you that I always felt Queen Arthur was a good, kind man, even if he seemed quite grumpy and irritable at times, more so than a regular omega. Yao and I have a feeling that you will get along with him as long as you are not upset by his behavior."

Alfred pondered the shorter man's words for a moment before until he felt Yao's irritated stares. _Gees! What he so cranky about!_

"Uh, well, thanks for the info. I guess I'll leave since Mr. Cranky Pants really looks like he wants me out."

"What was that, aru?!"

"BYE GUYS!"

Alfred laughed and quickly ran out of the library to escape the jack's wrath. He hurried off to the king's chamber to take a much needed bath and piece together the new information about his queen.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Better? Worse? Were some things clarified? Do I need to clarify anything else? Questions? Comments? Critique? How'd I do? Should I start writing the characters with accents? Should I spell "blond" or "blonde"? Please let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHH! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update! I hope I can be forgiven with this new chapter! School it definitely a bitch along with life and everything else. I'm also a lazy fuck, and got a terrible sunburn...I'm a pale shoulda-been-northerner living in Florida. FLORIDA! It's a hell of a state. LITERALLY! I'm sure Hell is cooler than Florida! Anyway, I don't really know where I am going with this... so... enjoy~ (THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR FAVE, FOLLOW, AND REVEIW!)**

**Oh, and just incase anyone is confused, this is only Spades. Not the other kingdoms... So I guess this would more appropriately be called "Spadeverse" but since that isn't a thing... well... yeah... other kingdoms might be mentioned but, if somebody who really belongs in a different kingdom (Kiku, for instance) shows up, don't get confused!**

RizafromKeron: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry you were confused before, but hopefully I'm doing a good job of making that better! I hate the old king too! Why do you think I killed him off so early? LOL. Don't worry, the part about Arthur's past is really Yao and Kiku's one-sided observations. Alfred will definitely be learning more about him in future chapters. I tried to make sure Yao and Kiku called him "Queen Arthur" the whole time... guess I missed some? Or maybe they slipped? (who knows?). I'm glad you liked this chapter though! I hope this chapter meets your expectations! (no smut yet but, it's omegaverse... it's gon happen!)

* * *

When Arthur's injuries were finally recovered enough to allow him to leave his room, Alfred was all over him. Fretting and worrying over his every movement. While the queen did not have much political influence, the overzealous king, however, had much work to attend to. Nobles and other court members were eager to know of the kings plans for the "criminal" queen and also if he had any changes to make of the old king's laws. Alfred, as expected of the Alpha King of Spades, worked hard and diligently. Arthur and Yao were impressed by the youthful king's eagerness to run the kingdom. The two often met for tea while Alfred was working, and Kiku met with the queen when the jack had work. After a few weeks, Alfred's workload finally dimmed down, and he developed a plan to get to know his new queen.

Alfred awoke early one morning and found Arthur having breakfast with Kiku and Yao.

"Hey, guys!" Alfred exclaimed as he approached the dining royals. "Whatcha eatin'?"

The three looked surprised at the kings sudden intrusion, confused as to why the usually-late-sleeping king was up so early.

"We were just having so breakfast, Your Majesty," Yao supplied, "I would have ordered you something if I'd known you were coming."

"Nah, thats alright-" his stomach growled, betraying his words.

Arthur laughed and pushed his plate in front of the king. "Here, you can have mine."

"Thanks!" Alfred smiled and picked up a fork to dig in to the scrambled eggs and toast that the other blonde had given him, but then looked slightly worried.

"Uh, what about you? Don't you need to eat something?"

"No, that's quite alright. I never really ate breakfast before I became queen so I'm hardly ever hungry this early in the morning." Arthur gave a small smile and sipped his tea.

"How are you fairing with being the King of Spades, Your Majesty?" Kiku inquired, deciding to stay off the subject of Arthur.

Ever easily distracted, Alfred replied, "Oh, it's pretty awesome! I get to do all the things that Alphas like me only dream of and I don't have anybody holding me back! Those court members can kinda get on your nerves but some good old asserting and they shut right up!"

"I'm glad to see you are doing well," the queen chuckled at the blue-eyed man's enthusiasm.

Alfred smiled a one thousand-watt smile and gave a double thumbs-up, still holding the fork. The three others laughed.

"Well, Sire, what will you be doing with your day off? It is obviously not sleeping like I thought it would be." Yao asked, causing the trio to laugh one more.

"Heeeey!" the king whined, "I actually have something meaningful planned for today! Actually, that reminds me; Arthur, would you like to hang out with me today? We haven't got to talk much since you got better."

"Yes, I will certainly "hang out" with you. Perhaps I can teach you some _proper_ english while I am at it. Dear _gods_ it is atrocious!" More laughter.

"Yay! And, stop laughing at meeee! It's so uncool!" Alfred pouted. He finished off his eggs and stood, grabbing the queen's hand.

"You ready to go Arthur?"

Arthur blushed, set his tea down, and allowed the king to pull him up. Yao smirked and winked at him.

"C'mon! Let's go!" the king yelled and began pulling the green-eyed man away.

"Woah, alright, My Ki- Alfred! Slow down a tick!" Arthur stuttered, blushing and quickening his pace as to not be dragged by the taller man out of the dining area.

* * *

When the duo had reached the large main hallway, the kind finally slowed his pace, much to the pleasure of Arthur, who was now panting and clutching his healing ribs.

"Good grief, Alfred! What... ever possessed you... to do... that!" the queen panted loudly.

"Sorry, Arthur! I just- shit. Are you alright?"

"I'm bloody wonderful. Just... run out of the room... with a few broken ribs, why don't you!"

Alfred held him by the shoulders as he panted and wheezed with a worried expression. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He knelt down facing away in front of Arthur, grabbed his legs, and heaved him onto his back.

"W-w-w-w-what the bloody fuck!" the queen shouted as he was nearly flipped head over heels (literally!). He quickly wrapped his arms around the kings _annoying_ head for purchase and tightened his legs around his _annoying_ waist.

"Woah, woah, woah! ACK! Artie! Too tight! AHH! I can't see!" Alfred flailed his arms and began to walk forward as Arthur tightened himself around him.

"Don't bloody walk of you can't see! Put me down dammit! And do not call me 'Artie'!" the queen blared, removing his arms from around the _wanker's_ head and settling them loosely around his neck.

"I'm not putting you down! You're getting a piggyback ride!"

"Alfred, as much as I appreciate the gesture, this is hardly appropriate...for... _us_ to be doing... if you understand what I mean..." Arthur patted the other's wheat-blond locks, hoping to convey that he really did not hold anything against the boy.

Alfred smiled internally at the feeling of the other man petting his head gently. He sighed and let the queen's legs slide to the floor.

"Alright. Maybe some other time?"

Arthur chuckled, "I'll think about it. So, where exactly do you propose we go?"

The blue-eyed king hummed in thought and looked around. When his eyes landed on Arthur, you could practically see the light bulb flicker above his head.

"I know! I want you to take me to your most favorite place in the castle!" He beamed at his brilliant plan.

The queen pondered whether or not he should _actually_ take the rambunctious king to his sacred place.

"Hmm... I suppose I can take you there, but you must behave yourself!" Arthur nodded his finger at the king in a scolding way. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can!" the Alpha cheered, "Yay! Let's go!"

Arthur laughed at the younger man's enthusiasm and he soon joined in. The queen grabbed Alfred's sleeve, much like he would to lead a child, and began to direct him toward his favorite place in the castle. Sometime along the way, amidst the amiable chatter and laughing, the two royals connected hands.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems kind of rushed. I know that Alfred is supposed to be king and what-not, but after being around everyone for a few weeks, he calmed down and acts like himself. Yao and Kiku don't care, they're chill. (lol American slang). Hopefully it isn't too short, I know it's a lot shorter than my last chapter, but I was running low on time... anyway, I hope you liked it! And, if everything goes well, I'll have the next chapter up within 2 weeks! Let me know if you have any questions or criticism (or praise. I love praise!). Until next time, Arrivederci! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! New chapter finally done! I've actually had most of it done since last week, but last week was the last _full _week of school for me, so my teachers are giving a whole bunch of last minute tests. Anywho, I hope you like it. I think we are finally starting to got somewhere with this! Next chapter will be up in one to two weeks... well, possibly three since there are two more weeks of school... enjoy~**

* * *

Arthur led Alfred though the twisting hallways and staircases of the castle. Soon they came to a small, old oak door with many locks. Arthur pulled out a key from one of the many pockets inside his coat and unlocked one of the locks on the door. He then commenced to unlatch, unhook, turn, and pull approximately seven locks on the door. The king wondered silently why such a door would need so many locks when the castle was surrounded by guards, but he decided to save that question for later. When each of the locks were finally undone, Arthur grabbed the handle and sighed heavily. He turned to Alfred and looked into his eyes. Green and blue held each others gaze for a long moment before the queen spoke.

"Alfred, you can't tell anyone about this place, alright? No one in the castle knows about it but myself, and now you. Can you promise me that?"

Arthur's voice quivered, perhaps with some hidden emotion that the king could not perceive. As much as Alfred wanted to help his queen as soon as possible, he had no idea how far he could push him with questions. He also wanted to ensure that the omega trusted him before anything else. He knows from experience how sensitive omegas are and how trust means the world to them.

"Of course, Arthur. I promise I won't tell a soul."

The queen smiled slightly, mixed emotions swirling in his emerald eyes. His hand hesitated on the handle for a while before Alfred decided to intervene. One thing he knows for sure, he hates the face Arthur makes when he's uncomfortable.

"Um... you don't have to show me if you don't want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No. I want to-" Arthur began, almost as if he was telling himself, not Alfred, "I want to show you. I want to trust you," and he pushed open the door.

Now, Alfred had absolutely no idea what was going to be behind that door. Many different scenarios drifted in and out of his mind during the long moments that it took to open the heavy door. Everything from secret sex room, to secret toy room, and -as much as he hates to admit it- secret torture room. (It's hard to forget that person next to you was convicted of an unknow crime just a few months ago!) What the blue-eyed alpha did not expect, however, was exactly what he got.

The opened to a decently sized outdoor area. The landscape was a small area of flat ground surrounded by a short, black fence and the base of the large hill behind the castle. Thick forest covered the hillside and surrounded the fenced in area, but that wasn't the best part.

The area of flat land was littered with the most gorgeous rose bushes Alfred had ever seen. Large roses of nearly every color imaginable speckled each bush which were thick with deep green leaves. In the center of the extravagant garden stood a small two-tiered stone fountain. Perched at the top was a beautifully crafted stone fairy holding what seemed to be a rabbit with wings. Against the castle was a small stained-glass table and a bench decorated with many colorful broken tiles. The sitting area was shaded by the tall stone wall of the castle. Looking at the table caused Alfred to notice that the door they had just been through was nowhere in sight. He gave Arthur, who had been watching him, an incredulous look. The queen held his hand to his mouth and chuckled softly.

"It's a hidden door. Don't worry, chap, it's still there!"

The king's cheeks pinked slightly at the shorter man's words, but the sight of Arthur nearly stopped his heart completely. In front of a bush dotted with large, crimson roses Arthur stood, pale skin and deep amethyst coat bathed in speckles of the orange morning light that filtered through the trees. It illuminated the strands of his golden hair and blended like waves of life in his vibrant jade eyes. A blush dusted his alabaster skin about his cheeks and the tips of his ears, just above the slim pink lips that upturned in a smile so beautiful and perfect that angels would weep at the sight.

"Wow." Alfred gaped at the sight before him.

"Yes. This is my favorite place in the entire castle. That no soul knows about besides you and myself."

The baffled king continued to stare at the sight of Arthur, and when the older man realized that it was _him_ the king was staring at, he flustered and moved toward the table and bench.

"W-would you like to sit down with me?" Arthur stuttered.

The king smiled sheepishly and nodded, moving to sit next to Arthur on the bench.

"Usually I bring my tea out here with me, but since I was _so rudely removed_ from breakfast this morning, I couldn't get any." Arthur stated as they sat down.

"Hey! I just wanted to talk to you! You should feel honoured that someone like you gets to talk to someone as awesome as me!" the alpha shouted, puffing out his cheeks in mock anger.

Arthur flinched away in fear, expecting a thorough beating from the king for angering him. However, not a finger touched him. Alfred leaned down to catch sight of the queen's face, eyes wide in fear, overflowing with tears.

"A-Arthur, shit, it.. um, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise, ok?"

Arthur continued to stare at the ground in a state of shock as if to block out all of his senses. He trembled violently as the king leaned closer, but dared not look up.

"Ugh... C'mere, stupid..." Alfred spoke softly and slid across the bench, ignoring Arthur's horrible convulsions. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the queen and pulled him to his chest in a tight hug and ran his fingers through the scruffy blonde hair.

Arthur seemed to come out of his trance upon contact and let out a loud, heart-wrenching sob. He cried loudly, shaking in the strong arms of the young king. Alfred spoke calming words into the queens hair, hoping that his voice would be heard above the loud cries he was emitting. Arthur then clutched his chest began gasping for breath, and Alfred realized that he was having a panic attack. He turned the smaller man so he was facing him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"C'mon Arthur, just let it out. Just breath. You'll be ok. I'll fix this, alright? I'm going to make all of whatever this stuff is better and you won't have to suffer anymore. Just don't worry. I've got you."

The queen continued to breath sporadically. When he finally calmed down to quiet snivels, he tried to push himself away from Alfred, but the taller man would not have it and hugged him tighter.

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry... for-for tha-"

"Don't apologise, it's my fault. I need to be more careful. I'm sorry."

"N-no!" The loud sob startled Alfred and he looked at the smaller man, who looked away in shame, "I... don't want to be like this! I don't want to have to be treated differently... I-I just... I hate this!"

Alfred patted the older man's head and sighed, silencing him. He still had no clue what the real story behind Arthur's past was, and no matter how much he wanted to, he knew now was not the time to pry. The young man was eager to prevent an outburst like this from ever happening again. He just hoped Arthur would be the one to decided when the time to spill the truth was right.

Arthur moved off of the king and settled down next to him, leaning his head tentatively on the other's shoulder. Alfred wrapped his arm around the queen's waist and rubbed his side, hoping a little calm alpha dominance would quell that shaken man. The omega visibly relaxed. The two continued to sit in the garden until the sun was high in the sky, signaling the royals that it was nearing noon. The shade that the walls and trees provided before was fading, and the entire area was lit with the hot sun. Suddenly, a low rumbling was heard and Alfred laughed nervously.

"Haha... um... You wanna get some lunch with me Arthur?" Alfred asked, confessing his stomachs growls before they could be questioned.

"Lunch? Why, we just had breakfast!" Arthur replied, trying to cover the depressed sound of his voice with mock incredulousness.

"Well, _I_ had breakfast. And keep in mind that I usually don't even wake up until now unless duty calls, soo..." Alfred pulled the best kicked-puppy face he could manage and Arthur gave in quickly.

"Oh, alright, alright! No need to look so miserable, you big tosser!" He stood shakily and held out his hand, "Well, let's not keep your beast of a stomach waiting."

The king smiled brightly and grabbed the others hand, glad that he finally had something to get their minds off of the recent events -and to get Arthur out of the sun- _He looked like he was about to have a heat stroke!_ He hopped up and pulled the green-eyed queen over to where _he was sure_ the door was. Arthur chuckled and moved them about five feet over, tugged on a brick which fell open and revealed a door handle. Alfred "oooh"ed and the queen gave a broken smile, opening the door to let them inside, and led Alfred the way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Okie dokie! Well, what do you think? I don't really like it... but some things that I think were helpful are in here... um... so yeah. Waddya think? Also, I'm thinking about writing a PruCan story that I've had an idea for. I probably won't post any of it until this is done though. Just shoot me a message if you want to know what its about! Well, until next time, Au Revoir! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Hopefully I'll be able to update this more often because...(insert drumroll here)...school is ooooverrrr yay! Well, over until August... anywayyy, so here's the new chapter and I really think we are starting to get somewhere! Just incase you didn't know, I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story (except for the bad king lol). Enjoy~**

khaji-da lover (Guest): Haha, yeah. The picture I had in my head was Alfred having this little internal freak-out moment. He probably thought the roses were going to disappear and turn into torture items or something ^^. Thanks for reviewing! Arthur and Alfred continued to visit the rose garden every now and then whenever the king wasn't busy with work or the like. They would chat about random things: the weather, politics, et cetera. Occasionally, they would share stories of the past. Of course, Alfred's tales were none too interesting and Arthur was reluctant to share anything specific.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred continued to visit the rose garden every now and then whenever the king wasn't busy with work or the like. They would chat about random things: the weather, politics, et cetera. Occasionally, they would share stories of the past, of course, Alfred's tales were none too interesting and Arthur was reluctant to share anything specific.

One evening, when Alfred was supposedly in a rather violent meeting with his subordinates, Arthur took some tea down to the rose garden. He wandered the area for a while before sitting down to watch the sun flitter out behind the trees on the west side of the castle. Thoughts of the young king and their meetings ran through his head and before he knew it, he was tearing up. Shocked at this motion, he began to wonder what could've caused his sudden emotional state. They were obviously happy tears but...

"S-shit..."

Arthur stood up quickly and hurried inside. Abandoning his tea, he ran to the queens chambers and found a calendar tucked inside a hidden drawer in his wardrobe and looked on confusedly.

"What the hell? It hasn't even been..."

The queen dropped the calendar and picked up a dusty telephone that rested on top of the wardrobe. He turned the dial a few times and lifted the phone to his ear. Static filled the silence for a few moments before a voice crackled to life on the other end of the line.

_"Hello, Doctor Honda Kiku speaking."_

"Hello, Kiku, it's Arthur."

_"What a surprise. It isn't often you call me, Your Majesty. What seems to be the problem."_

"It seems that... you know... is coming earlier than normal... I think..."

_"Hm... I see. I will be up as soon as possible."_

"Yes. Thank you, Kiku. See you shortly."

Arthur hung up the phone and sighed loudly. He walked over to the large king-sized bed and slumped down onto it dramatically. _This can't be happening! Just when I thought things were starting to look up! _the queen thought somberly to himself. Just as tears began to burn his eyes once again, a sharp click was heard and Kiku walked into the room.

"Sorry for coming in uninvited, but I figured you wouldn't answer the door." Kiku said as he set his medical bag down on the floor next to the bed. The beta took a chair and placed it next to the weeping queen and sighed.

"Come now, Arthur, you have to get over this fear you have."

Arthur sniffed, "I-I don't know what's going on! And why does it have to come early? I need more time to pre-prepare for... for Alfred..."

The doctor hummed in thought, "Have you and the king spoken about this yet?"

"No!" he sobbed, "I wasn't expecting to have to yet..."

"Well, he is going to know that your heat is coming soon by the next time you see him. He may be upset if you do not tell him."

The omega buried his head into one of the large plush pillows and shook his head quickly.

"Perhaps it came early _because_ of the king. Your body is telling you that you need him." Kiku suggested. Even though he was a beta, he needed to know much about the psychology of omegas for this certain profession.

"But-but what if he ends up being like... like... the other king...?"

"The medical staff has already done many test, and he seems to be in perfect health," he supplied thought he knew that that wasn't exactly what the disheveled queen wanted, "Speaking of health, how has your stomach been?"

"What do you mean? It's fi-"

"Before you say that everything is fine, I know that it is not because I have asked the cooks and servants to keep track of how much you are eating and I'm aware that it has been much less than the usual morsels you eat..."

Arthur gulped, "Do- do you think my... that there will be... problems...?"

The beta sighed, "We can only hope that there won't be at this point," he glanced at a clock in the corner of the room, "You have one hour to compose yourself. I'm sending the king up as soon as his meeting is over."

Kiku gave Arthur a stern, noncompliant glare, and Arthur looked away in return, unable to argue. The doctor swiftly left the room, and once again, the green-eyed man slumped into his bed and cried.

* * *

"MEETING ADJOURNED!"

Alfred screeched at his royal company and jumped down from his throne and stomped out of the courtroom. _Seriously! How could a bunch of rich snobs make such a big deal about crops for goodness's sake?!_ the king thought bitterly as he stomped toward the kitchen, desperate for some hot, greasy food. He stopped abruptly as he was addressed.

"Ah, My King, there you are." Doctor Kiku called as he walked quickly up beside him. "How have you been fairing?"

"Horribly! Those awful people need to stop being so full of themselves!" Alfred ranted as he began walking toward the kitchen at a much slower pace. "Why? Do you need me?" He gave the doctor a curious glance.

"I believe Queen Arthur has something he would like to speak to you about. It is quite urgent, so I advise you head up to his chambers as soon as possible."

The alpha, surprised that the queen had urgent business with him, and a little worried, nodded his head slowly and stopped as they finally reached the doors to the kitchen.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll just grab some food and head on over there. Thanks for letting me know, Kiku."

The doctor smiled and waved his hand. "Not a problem, You Highness. Please don't hesitate to call me if you ever need my assistance. Have a lovely evening." he said as he began to walk away from the kitchen.

Alfred quickly entered the kitchen and ordered some fried fish for himself and a pot of tea for Arthur -since he would be going up to his chambers anyway. As he walked up the stairs towards the royal sleeping quarters, he wondered what, exactly, Arthur needed to talk to him about. Sure it had been a few days since they had met up in the garden, but Alfred was starting to become very concerned about what the issue might be.

He reached the door to the queen's room and knocked, balancing the tray with his food and the tea in one hand. "Hey, Arthur, Kiku said you needed to talk to me?"

Quiet bumping and shuffling were heard from inside along with muffled curses. When Arthur opened the door, Alfred immediately sensed that something was wrong. His eyes were puffy and slightly red from tears and Arthur seemed to be jittery and upset. The queen stepped to the side to let Alfred inside and the king immediately set down his food and went over to the omega to worry over him. Something was off about Arthur's omega smell and it triggered the kings alpha instincts.

"H-hey. What wrong? Are you alright? Is-" the king began, but the shorter man cut him off.

"W-well... My-err... Alfred, it-it seems that... well, it seems that m-my... h-heat is... um... is coming soon... e-earlier than expected actually..."

At first, Alfred didn't comprehend what the queen had said to him, but as soon as his brain processed the words, all the pieces fit together. The tears, the strange smells... Arthur was in preheat.

"O-oh!" Alfred said loudly in shock. Arthur flinched.

"Do you, um-" they said simultaneously. Alfred decided he would talk first.

"Do-do you want me to m-mate with you?" he spluttered quickly. Arthur turned a darker shade of red.

"I... I... er... do you w-want to...?" he replied sheepishly.

The king decided to take the omegas insecurities and current situation into consideration as he thought of his answer. Did he want to mate with Arthur? Well, he probably wouldn't have a choice eventually if the members of court found out, but he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the omega queen. He thought about their meetings in the rose garden and all of the things he has learned, and has yet to learn, about Arthur and his past. When the thought of the Arthur smiling came to him, he thought of the first time they had met together in Arthur's secret garden. The way he looked so gorgeous and that was the day that Alfred decided he would do anything to protect him and keep that wonderful smile on the beautiful queen's face...

Alfred nearly gasped in realization when he suddenly became aware that he was starting to really like Arthur. The type of romantic like that could possibly turn into love if acted on correctly. And perhaps mating with the omega and taking care of him could heal him of his past scars. Whatever the previous king had done during Arthur's heat had obviously scared him more than anything, and Alfred was determined to show Arthur that _he_ was very different.

He smiled softly and walked over to the omega slowly, who flinched, regardless of Alfred's precautions.

"Yes. Yes I would like to be your mate," the alpha said confidently and stopped about a foot away from his queen. He took both of Arthur's hands in his own and kissed each knuckle of his pale fingers, "Arthur Kirkland, Queen of Spades, would you like to me _my_ mate?" he asked and smiled softly down at Arthur's surprised jade eyes.

Tears began to flow from those beautiful gems once more and the shorter man nodded vigorously. He wrapped his arms around Alfred in a tight embrace and uttered a shy "Alfred... I..." before his legs began to buckle and shake, and he promptly passed out.

* * *

**dun. Dun. DUUUUN! Cliffhangaaa~ I hope you guys think this is going smoothly. Arthur's heat will be coming soon! I know that is what many of you have been waiting for, so I'll try my best to make it detailed and exemplary! Preheat is like PMS incase you didn't know... or couldn't guess... so Artie is really emotional and sickly. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to comment! Until next time, _adeus!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Oh my goodness! You guys are bloody amazing! I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting! I LOVE YOU OuO**

**Sorry that updates are taking so long! I know you all are bitter about the cliffy from last chapter, but it's honestly not that bad, so I hope you aren't disappointed by this chapter. It will probably be short because I have a little surprise for you all in chapter 10! Enjoy~**

khaji-da lover (Guest): Sorry! I hope this makes it better?

* * *

"A-Arthur!"

Alfred shouted and quickly wrapped his arms around the queen's waist to prevent him from colliding with the hard floor. He turned to the telephone only to realize that he had no idea how to call Kiku.

"Agh! Shit! Just hold on Artie!" the king said as he ran into the hallway, unconscious queen still in his arms.

"Someone call the doctor! The queen has fainted!" he shouted, sending a few servants that had been cleaning the hallway into a frenzy.

Two ran down the corridor in a way that Alfred would describe as comical had the situation been different, and the other two came over to him to inspect the queen themselves.

"Well don't just stand there, jostling him about! Go lie him down!" the older maid said, motioning for Alfred to move back into the queen's room.

The king, momentarily shocked, obliged and took Arthur to his bed, the maids following close behind. The older maid put her hand on the queen's forehead and instructed the other to get a cold, damp cloth from the sink. Before the younger maid had time to reach the faucet, Kiku and Yao rushed into the room. The doctor quickly walked over to the bed while Yao shooed the two women from the room.

The shorter beta checked Arthur's vital signs and did a few tests on him with the minimal tools he had in his medical bag. What caught Alfred's attention, however, was how the doctor felt parts of the queen's abdomen and opened the queen's eyes to shine a small light into them.

When Kiku finished, he cleared his throat to catch Alfred's and Yao's attention, "Right now, it appears that the queen is suffering from extreme stress, which does not mix well with one's heat. We won't be able to know if there are any other problems until after his heat, when I can run some better tests on him," he turned slightly to acknowledge Alfred directly, "My King, I would like you to take Queen Arthur to your room, take good care of him. Yao will have some servants send up supplies for his upcoming heat..." he hesitated for a moment, "You have come to a decision about this, yes?"

Alfred, still a little stunned from the current events, blinked himself into focus and nodded quickly, "Uh... yes, we have. I have everything under control," the king said, standing a bit straighter.

"Good, then, I suppose we should all be on our way," the doctor turned to Arthur's desk and picked up a pen and paper, scrawled something on it quickly, and handed it to the king before turning around towards the door, "Please call me next time, My King. The castle attendants could use a little less chaos," he said with a blank face and walked toward the door, Yao following, slightly nervously, behind.

"H-hey wait! Is he in pain? Is there anything I can do? What were those weird tests you did on him?"

The betas paused, the smaller nodding to the other, signaling him to go ahead and leave.

"Well, I check his basic vital signs, felt his abdomen for any swelling or abnormalities that would cause me to believe he fainted from sudden pain or problems caused by any damage he might have received when he was in the dungeon..." he hesitated.

"W-why did you shine that light in his eyes?" Alfred worried.

The doctor gave Alfred a long look before sighing, "You are aware of the rumors that the Kirkland's practiced black magic, yes?"

Alfred nodded hesitantly, "You're... saying that you think Arthur is..."

"I am not saying that the queen is practicing black magic... I'm just afraid that, if it is true that a type of magic runs in his blood, his extreme emotions may trigger it. And if the myths about the dark arts are true, it can be very bad for the health. Even if you aren't actively using it, it will deteriorate the body, starting with the eyes..."Kiku looked down solemnly.

"You didn't see any problems... right?" the king gulped.

"For now, no," the raven-haired man turned once more to leave, "I only hope that being with you will help him. Arthur is a good man, he doesn't deserve any of this, and as his friend, I ask that you please take care of him. The gods only know what kind of torture he's had to endure behind closed doors. Good evening, Your Highness."

Alfred stared down at his queen's pale face, massaging the dark circles under his eyes gently and caressing his fragile features.

"I will save you, Arthur. I'll make you rise."

* * *

**Soooo that's that! I'll post chapter 10 later (maybe). This is chapter is kinda just to show the possible explanations for Artie's sudden fainting, so really this chapter and the next are together but I wanted them to be separate for the fun stuff you've all been waiting for! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Ok! I am soooo sorry for the long wait! Writer's Block is a bitch! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed! You don't even know how much I love you guys! Hopefully this is what you've all been waiting for! I've only ever written a few smuts... so if this chapter does not reach your expectations, let me know and I will either re-write it or make a second smut chapter... anyway... enjoy~**

khaji-da lover (Guest): How'd you know that that was inspired by Hetaoni? (well, I guess it is pretty obvious :P ) You'll just have to wait and see what happens with his eyes! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Cold and darkness: that's what Arthur felt when he awoke. He had no idea where he was, and for a moment, he thought that, perhaps, the past few months had been a wonderful dream, and he was still in the dark dungeon of the castle. Shifting on the surface he was laid on, he realised his assumption was wrong when he felt the grand softness of one of the castle's beds. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed that he was not in his chambers. The queen shivered at the the memory of the last time he was sleeping in someone elses room and sat up quickly. That was when he smelled it... the musky scent of his own heat and faded smell of a strong alpha. He lifted the thick blanket he was lying under to his nose to take in more of the wonderful scent. It was a scent he would be able to recognize anywhere. Alfred's scent.

Slowly, the door creaked open, letting a dull light fill the room. Arthur's heat-sensitized sense of smell was assaulted by the same wonderful aroma coming from the tall silhouette that crept through the doorway. He assumed that the man received a full-on blow to the face by his own omega-smell as well.

Alfred carefully slipped through the door to his room, only to to be pummeled by the smell of fertile omega and to find Arthur sitting up, awake in his bed.

"Oh! Um… you're awake! H-" he gulped, trying to keep his composure when such a delicious smell was surrounding him, "How are you feeling? You kinda fainted or something..."

Arthur swallowed his urge to moan wantonly as he felt some of his natural lubrication seep from his backside, excited by the heavy alpha smells, "I'm, unh, f-fine. I guess..." he fidgeted under the blanket.

"Well, that's good. Do you, er, _need_ anything?"

The omega swallowed and squirmed around in the sheets once more, "I-I need..." Green eyes full of indescribable emotions looked afraid and pleadingly into nervous blue ones.

Alfred breathed in deeply, arousal still hitting him at full-force with each breath of sex pheromones he took in, his eyes burned into Arthur's.

"Arthur... do you... want me?"

The King's stern but sultry voice caused the queen to flinch and moan simultaneously. After what seemed like hours of intense silence, Arthur nodded slowly, keeping his gaze locked on that of the alpha (_his alpha_), and whispered, "...Please..."

* * *

A guttural moan was released from his throat when Alfred finally allowed his composure to snap. He shed his coat in the middle of the large room and walked swiftly over to the bed, losing his shoes along the way. Upon reaching the bed, The alpha brushed his queen's cheek gently and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Arthur, over the past few weeks, I've started to feel something for you. I really hope that... perhaps you are feeling something for me too... and that this can be more than just mating-"

"Nnnh. Alfred, I-I feel something towards you too, but, can we t-talk later? I re-really need you!" the queen moaned and grabbed at Alfred's shirt, unbuttoning it quickly and shoving it down his arms. Alfred chuckled and slid the remaining articles off teasingly. Once completely bare, he hovered over Arthur on his knees, nearly straddling him, and untied the robe that the smaller man had just then realised he was wearing.

Alfred put his lips over Arthur's, who stared at him confusedly. Alfred smiled and licked the soft, pink lips of the man beneath him, "Kiss me, silly," and pressed their lips together.

Green eyes widened as he felt the bigger man press their lips together. He instinctually closed his eyes and started to move his lips, surprisingly well for his first intimate kiss.

The blue-eyed man ran his hands down the length of Arthur's body, massaging his hips and causing the smaller man to moan and shiver in anticipation. Arthur then broke away from the kiss arched his back, bucking his hips up to grind against the air above him. Alfred kissed down his queen's jaw and neck, sucking the junction of his neck and shoulder to create a possessive bruise. He kissed a pale sternum and lifted himself up to look Arthur in the eyes.

"How would you like to do this? the alpha questioned.

Arthur took a moment to looked confused before flushing a deeper red and stuttering, "I-I just want to stay like this. I want to... to s-see you..."

The King smiled, "Alright," and kissed the omega once more. He slid his hands down Arthur's pale stomach and thighs, pressing them soothingly. When he reached the other's dripping penis, he gave it a few experimental tugs, sending the queen into a fit of moans.

"Spread your legs, Arthur," Alfred whispered into the smaller man's ear and nipped it playfully. Arthur complied hesitantly, but Alfred failed to catch the hint of hesitation in his mate's green eyes.

The alpha's sight trained on the anus of the omega before him. His hands rubbed the soft, plump cheeks surrounding it, smearing around some of the heat-induced slick. He brought one of his now slick-covered hands to his mouth and licked it clean of the substance, moaning loudly at the taste. He felt his own hardness throb in anticipation.

Two fingers were slipped into the omega's, abnormally tight hole, and Alfred tried to relax his partner by using his free hand to knead his hip. However, as soon as Alfred placed his large hand on the other's pale, boney hips, he felt the vibrations of heavy trembling under his palm.

He looked up to find Arthur's eyes slammed shut tightly with a heavy stream of tears flowing out between the creases. He carefully removes the fingers and leans over to cup the omegas, tear soaked face.

"A-Artie? I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" Alfred asked quickly as guilt and worry continued to flow into his chest.

Arthur gasped, releasing his teeth's hold on his bottom lip. Watery eyes snapped open, and he shot up into a sitting position, enveloping Alfred in a tight embrace

"Oh, Alfred! I'm s-so sorry!" he cried helplessly into the other's warm chest. He sobs forlornly and hugs Alfred tighter, snivelling uncontrollably.

The alpha hugs the green-eyed man protectively and pushes aside his horrible feelings to discover the meaning of the queen's outburst.

"No, no. It's alright Arthur," he coos, carding his finger through the male's pale blond hair, "Shhh... Please tell me what's the matter."

"I-I'm just-" his chest heaves. Alfred, afraid he might be having another panic attack, rubs Arthur's slim back mollifyingly. "I'm sc-scared, Alfred, I-I'm so so-sorry. Th-the last k-king... oh my god... it was-was t-t-terrifying!" the omega makes out between sobs, breathing laboriously in attempt to calm himself down.

"Shh, shh... Arthur, it's ok. You're alright," the alpha hums. He kisses the smaller man's head, slightly relieved that it was not directly his fault for the omega's outburst. Alfred slowly brings Arthur away, sliding his hand up the others spine and neck until he reaches his chin, which we pulls up gently to make Arthur look him in the eyes.

Arthur's sobs finally ceased, and the fall of tears had slowed to just a trickle. He moaned softly at the feel of the _current_ king's warm hands on his back, still sensitive due to his heat. He looks into Alfred's sky-blue eyes cautiously when the younger pulled up his chin.

"Do you still want this, Arthur?" the alpha asks calmly.

The omega wiggles his hips and blows out a huff, feeling aroused all over again from the soft voice of the alpha, his hard skin, warmth, and heavenly scent. He nods and brings his nose down to breath in the musky scent more closely at the junction of the alpha's wide neck and shoulder.

* * *

Alfred unhurriedly lies Arthur back down on the soft bed and kisses him delicately. The kiss becomes increasingly more passionate and Alfred can feel his member twitching with neglect. He pulls away, sharing a few more presses of lips with the man below him, before kissing the other's nose and looking into his bright-green eyes.

"Keep your eyes open and trained on me the whole time. Don't think about anything else," he licks the skin between the queen's nose and upper lip, leaving a trail of his scent directly under the omega's nostrils, "Only think of me. I'll be with you the whole time."

The queen smiled gratefully and spread his legs apart once again, keeping his eyes trained on the alpha above him, who in return, kept his eyes focused on Arthur. Not even when he felt one finger enter him did Arthur nor Alfred remove their gazes. Soon, the king had three fingers moving freely in and out of the omega's lubricated entrance. Arthur became a moaning mess; he quickly got tired of Alfred's precautions and begged him to continue. The alpha complied and positioned his cock-head at Arthur's wet ring of muscles. He placed one hand firmly on the omega's hip and the other on his cheek, caressing it and wiping away a few stray tears.

"It's alright, beautiful. Keep your eyes on mine," and with that, Alfred pushed in the tip of his penis.

* * *

While Arthur figured the king entering him would be nothing but pain, he was in for quite a surprise as he cried out in pleasure at only the first inch of Alfred's well endowed length. The larger man took that as a sign to push in completely, and with a quick jerk of his hips, Alfred was fully sheathed inside of his smaller partner. He moaned at the tight, wet warmth and increase of omega pheromones.

"Ahhnnn!" Arthur cried out once again as he felt the entirety of the alpha's cock fill him. He moaned loudly, kissing the taller man's lips and staring into his lust filled eyes in a silent plea for movement.

Alfred moved both of his hands to the omega's hips for purchase and pulled out slowly, only to slam back in with a quick snap of his hips.

Green eyes widened and he threw his head back, mouth agape in a silent scream. Alfred smiled at the reaction, realising he must have hit the smaller man's prostate. He continued to vacillate his himself into the queen's anus sensually. That is, until said queen finally found his voice enough to cry out, "F-faster, Alfred! Nnngh!" The alpha smirked and sped up the pace, hammering his large penis into the queen. Pleasure-blurred blue eyes remained connected to uncomprehending green.

The muscular mn moaned as he felt the inevitable pressure build in his stomach, and he kissed him smaller partner to gain his attention, "Nnh. A-Arthur, we ngh-need to get into a more comfortable position for knotting," he panted.

"Hnng! O-ok. How-how do you, unnhh-"

"T-turn around or, ahh, ride me..."

Arthur placed his quivering hands on the alpha's shoulders in a tight grip to slow him as he pondered which position he would be more accepting of. If he turned around, he would not be able to keep his eyes locked on Alfred's, but if he decided to ride him, he would- yeah, he wasn't doing that.

"L-let me turn around"

Alfred looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure?"

The omega nodded, "Just-just please talk to me, so I can b-be sure it's y-you, ok?"

"Of course."

* * *

Alfred lifted his partner up and turned his hips, easing him onto his knees without pulling out. Arthur placed his chest and face into the fluffy feather pillows and moaned, loving the feeling of being mounted from behind, as long as he knew it was Alfred. He pressed his hips back and moaned quietly, finding an entirely new pleasure from being in this position, "Mmmhhh- move!"

Alfred began pistoning his member into the omega's hole at an animalistic speed. Praising Arthur and licking at the omega's ear, "You're doing good, honey. You feel amazing."

One hand reached around to fondle Arthur's own erection, hoping he would be able to make him release when the alpha's knot formed. The queen moaned and yowled happily as not only backside, but front was being pleasured. He suddenly felt a buildup of pressure in his rectum and abdomen, and just as Alfred's penis began to swell at the base and head, Arthur came hard into the alpha's hand, groaning in slight pain and intense pleasure.

The king moaned when he felt the older man's semen splatter over his hand. The moan continued to ring in his throat as he felt his own seed spray into the omega's knot-opened cervix in a steady stream.

"You did wonderfully, my dear. Simply amazing. Beautiful. How are you feeling?" Alfred asked and began to massage the muscles around the omega's uterus where he hoped there wasn't too much cramping and discomfort.

"Hmm. Lay me down, I can't stay on my knees anymore." Arthur replied tiredly.

"On your stomach or on your side?"

"Side. Keep massaging me there too."

Alfred chuckled and eased them onto their sides, careful not to disturb his knot. Once on their sides, the alpha continued to knead Arthur's stomach. He kissed the smaller man on the back of his neck and sighed in euphoria.

"Was it good, dearest Artie?"

"It was bloody wonderful, but I am very tired." he yawned for emphasis and moaned quietly.

"Ok. You go ahead and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up," Alfred smiled, glad that Arthur was happy and satisfied.

"Thank you, Al."

* * *

The alpha continued to smile and nuzzled into the smaller man's soft hair, feeling a bit drowsy from the sex and knotting himself. He heard his partner snore quietly and allowed himself to whisper his newly realized feelings aloud,

"I love you."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

**Woo! Done! How was it?**


	11. Chapter 10

**WAAAAHHHHHHH! I love you guys soooooo much! Your reviews, faves, and follows are sincerely appreciated! I am soooooooo extremely sorry for not updating, buuuut... I'm back from Italia now. Ciao, belli! And I'm going to try my hardest to get this story done before school starts again!**

khaji-da lover (Guest): GYAH! Thank you!

* * *

Arthur awoke in the wee hours of the morning to an uncomfortable wetness between his legs. He felt his entire body throb with need and he squirmed around in the soft sheets to find a better position. Upon rolling over, his arm brushed something hard and warm. The queen shivered, and began to hyperventilate when he made out to shape of another man on the other side of the bed.

"A-Alfred?" he whispered carefully, hoping that his memories of the night were real.

The taller man turned his head at the sound of his lover calling him and was instantly aware of Arthur's spiking heat. He smiled and reached his hand over to rub the queen's cheek, who flinched slightly but quickly relaxed into the touch.

"Arthur? Do you need me?" Alfred asked, already sure of the answer.

Arthur scooted towards the king nervously and tucked his head into the others neck, breathing in his musky alpha scent. He nodded uncertainly into the warm flesh.

"Yes, I think I do..."

Alfred smiled again and chuckled slightly. He wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and kissed his hair.

"Ok. Well, how do you want to do it?" he purred into the smaller man's reddening ears.

"U-um... I don't care... b-but I... still want to... see you..." he murmured, face filling with a blush of embarrassment.

"Of course~" Alfred purred. He slid his hands down his lover's waist and planted them on the soft mounds of his ass; at the same time, pressing their lips together for a loving, sensual kiss.

He parted the pale mounds and rubbed them together, moaning at the squelching sound of the omega's slick. The kiss heated up to a full-on make out session as Alfred continued to fondle the queen's cheeks.

"Mnhh... Alfred. Lets- lets move on, p-please," Arthur begged quietly, shaking with want.

"Alright. I'm going to put my fingers in, ok? Just keep looking at me."

Alfred moved his kissing to Arthur's neck, loving the taste of his soft skin. He circled one of his fingers around his lover's wet entrance, causing it to twitch in excitement. Slowly he pushed it in, suprised at how tight it was after their activities the night before. He pressed on, one knuckle at a time, until his whole pointer finger was sheathed inside on his lover's hole. Moving the digit out and in slowly, he smiled at the feeling of Arthur loosening up for him and began to lick the omega's chest. He nibbled on his collar bone and felt the queen's skin prickle with goosebumps of pleasure.

"Al- nnh- put another f-finger!"

The alpha chuckled, "Of course."

Alfred pushed in a second digit, rubbing the the soft walls of Arthurs rectum. Arthur moaned at the second intrusion. And moaned louder as the two digits stroked his inner walls. The alpha felt his cock harden fully at the sight of his omega writing in pleasure at only his fingers. He swallowed thickly and continued to move his fingers into the other man.

"Ugh... Artie, do-do you want me to put it in now, or-or do you want another finger? I don't know if I can wait... ngh..."

Arthur panted, overcome with pleasure. He looked at Alfred's flushed face and smashed their lips together violently, not even thinking twice about his next words.

"Hah- put it in! Please!"

He strung one leg around Alfred's waist easily, since they were still on their sides, causing the alpha's fingers to slip out. Alfred's member throbbed as some of Arthur's slick dripped onto it. He gripped Arthur's hips roughly and rolled onto his back, bring the smaller man on top of him, straddling his hips. He spread his lover's cheeks and positioned him above his erection.

"Are you ready, Arthur?" the alpha growled, looking into the queen's eyes.

Arthur nodded and began to lower himself down, stopping just as the tip of Alfred's penis touched his anus. He looked down to his partner anxiously, "Um... I-I don't-"

"Don't worry, babe, It'll be alright," Alfred assured. He continued to pull Arthur's small hips downward, feeling his cock head breach the omega's tight ring of muscle. Barely, he stopped, giving Arthur a moment to adjust to the pressure in his backside. After a moment, he gave up waiting for Arthur's signal to continue.

"I'm going in all the way, I hope you're ready."

He lowered the omega slowly, reveling in the feeling of his lover's tightness and the warm slick running down his length. Arthur couldn't speak. As a matter of fact, he couldn't close his mouth. Drool dripped erotically from his mouth onto his alpha's chest and a long moan ripped from his throat as he was filled with his large dick. The two stilled for a moment, the sound of panting filling the room. Arthur's heat induced lubrication continued to drip down the alpha's scrotum as they waited.

Finally, Arthur lifted himself up the king's length, before dropping back down into a sitting position, causing both to release a surprised groan.

"H-here, let me..." Alfred mumbled, placing his hands firmly on the omega's hips and lifting him up slowly until only the tip of his erection was inside, then plunged him back down. Upon his descent, Arthur's prostate was jabbed by the well endowed cock inside him.

"Hah! A-alfred!" the queen shouted in pleasure.

Alfred began to move his partner up and down his length at a steady pace. He released groans of pleasure each time he heard the slap of Arthur's skin against his own and the squelch of the omega's juices.

Hands placed securely on his alpha's chest, Arthur began to pant more heavily and push his hips down with Alfred's guidance. His rectal muscles tightened and he arched his back at an almost painful angle.

"Ngh~ Ah! Al, I'm- hah- at my limit!" the omega shouted.

"M-me to, ngh!"

The pair promptly came. Arthur ejaculated on his and the king's chests and his entrance tightened. Alfred's knot formed suddenly in his omega's tighter hole and the twenty minute breeding began. The green eyed man moaned slightly in pain at the pressure of the knot in his backside, but let out a soft sigh as Alfred gently pulled him down to lie on his chest and began to massage the small of his back and hips.

Once they caught their breaths, Alfred spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm well... I suppose." Arthur replied. They both chuckled at the response.

"Was it good?" the alpha questioned hopefully.

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment -Alfred held his breath- and answered, "Y-yes. I... I am very, very glad to have you as a mate, Alfred."

"Well, perhaps, maybe we can... um..." Alfred began.

Blue eyes met green ones in an intense stare. Alfred's face flushed slightly in embarrassment, "Maybe we can... be more than m-mates... if you- if you feel the same way I do..."

Arthur gulped, "How... how do you feel about m-me?"

"I-" the king swallowed thickly and cupped Arthur's cheeks, rubbing them with his thumbs softly, "I think I love you- no. I _know_ I love you, Arthur, and I... I want us to be more than just King and Queen... you know?" He smiled nervously and continued to hold the queen's face to ensure that he would not look away, "These past few months, I've had this growing feeling that there was something different about you, and last night made me realise my love for you is real," he ran in fingers through his mates shaggy blond hair, "Will you... give me a chance... to make you fall in love with me in return?"

A dark shade of red dusted over Arthur's face and he had a strong urge to look away. When Alfred finally finished his confession, Arthur looked down, away from the taller man's gaze. Tears hung uncertainly from his eyes and he chuckled slightly, "You fool," he laughed/sobbed, and Alfred hung his head, "Why would you need a chance, wh-when you've already done just that?"

Alfred's head sprung up at the words and he looked excitedly into the other man's eyes, "W-what?"

"I've already fallen in l-love with you, you wonderful, wonderful, idiot!"

Joyous laughter resounded from the kings chest and he hugged his mate tightly. They both moaned quietly as the alpha's knot ended, but his penis remained inside his lover. They looked at each other and chuckled together, and by some magnetic force their lips met in a chaste kiss, sealing the truth in their confessions. Alfred smiled into the kiss, happy that his love for the queen was returned, but was startled, however, when he felt Arthur's tongue prod roughly at his lips.

"Mmpf! A-Artie...?"

He broke the kiss to look at his lover questionably, but easily found the answer to the omega's sudden feistiness with one whiff of the air. Arthur quickly broke the younger man's train of thought by grinding his wettening hips down on the partially erect length that still remained inside him.

"Less chit-chat and more sex." Arthur demanded.

Alfred suddenly flipped them over and thrust deep into his omega's wet hole, "Hnn. Your wish is my command~"

* * *

**Well, there it is! What do you think? I'll be wrapping this up soon, but I know some of you want to have an mpreg, so I'm going to do a partner fic to this. If you like mpreg then read the partner fic. If you don't, then the end of this fanfiction will be the end for you :P**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yahoo! New chapter! It's short and sweet and revealing~ I guess you could say it's a little bit angsty in the beginning, but I think this will help out a lot of your questions. I hope you like it! Enjoy~**

Guest: That is exactly the same thought I had!

khaji-da lover: Well, I have to put a little bit of humor in this, don't I? I had a lovely time in Italy, if you must know, and I am looking forward to the mpreg fic as well, I've never written any mpreg before, so I just hope it turns out ok :P

* * *

_A young, emerald-eyed man ran out of a pristine white room with haste, hot crystal tears ran steadily down his red cheeks, obscuring his vision. He rushed through the long hallways, ignoring the worried and angry calls of the employees he pushed passed. _

_A deep, ear-splitting shout caused the scrawny man to stop abruptly in his path, nearly falling over as his upper body began to accelerate. He stiffened, wiping his watery eyes roughly, awaiting what was certain to be the fierce anger of the one whom he was supposed to address as "king"._

_"You little shit! You whore! What have you done?!" the king roared in fury. The fat man marched up and grabbed the smaller's shoulders, twisting his frail body harshly, smashing his back into the nearest wall._

_"Arthur, you infertile ingrate! Where's my son?! Why is my heir not growing inside that harlot-body of yours?!"_

_Arthur trembled like an earthquake beneath the king, loosely hanging from the other man's grip; his feeble leg and abdomen muscles failing him once again._

_"I-I-I-I don't know, Your Majesty! I-I th-thought- I c-could have sworn-!"_

_"Enough of this! I bet you killed him didn't you? Your disgusting, weak body wasn't enough for my strong son, and you killed him and let him fall from that loose, slutty hole along with your shit!" Screeched the man. He jostled the queen's body brutally, slamming his small frame into the wall, leaving dents from the force. Then, he grabbed Arthur's mouth, pressing his grubby fingers deep into the skin, causing the teeth inside the younger man's mouth to slash the inside of his cheeks._

_"Did I not give enough insight on the consequences of infertility when we were mating, my dear, sweet, minx?"_

_Images of two weeks prior flooded the omega's mind: fuzzy memories- most likely from being drugged- of the dirty nails of the thickset man clawing and ripping at his skin, the tearing, awful pain of the king's under-endowment thrusting into his unprepared, tired body, the asphyxiation, the pain, the fear, and the disgust of his helpless self. He remembered clearly the promise of torture and death from his failure to become pregnant._

_Arthur choked, hot tears of trepidation coursing down his face once more. At the beginning of the week, the young male was so sure that he had conceived; so sure that he would have his life spared, but today's pregnancy test had come up negative. Now, he was guaranteed a painful death._

_The older alpha laughed darkly at the horror marking his queen's face, "Why don't you have a little "talk" about this... with the "guards" in the dungeon?" Keeping his hands smashed against the sickly man's shoulder and mouth, the king began to drag the infertile omega toward the royalty's infamous dungeon, and Arthur screamed through his closed lips..._

* * *

Arthur awoke with a loud cry, screams of pure terror scraping the still silence of night like titanium against diamonds. He scrambled in any random directing, leading him to thump on the floor off the high bed, crumpling down onto the tapestry-covered marble to sob. Alfred rushed out of the bed and to his lover's side, scooping him up gently and cradling him in his warm arms to rock the small weeping man back and forth soothingly, who continued to break down until the alpha began to speak.

"Shh, shh. Arthur, Arthur, Artie. It's alright. It's ok. I'm here, I'm here." Alfred cooed, leaving butterfly kisses across the other's pale, delicate face.

Soon, the Alpha's hums brought the queen out of his distraught state, and his warm aura and embrace calmed him to a restless peace. Arthur wrapped his long arms around his mate, squeezing tightly. He pressed his nose into the crook of Alfred's neck, breathing in his masculine, familiar scent.

The two sat there pressed together on the floor for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Alfred coaxed the queen back under the warm sheets of their shared bed. After the omega's heat had ended, the king requested that he and Arthur move into the same room, and due to the recent discovery of mutual feelings, he accepted. It had been about two weeks since the last day of his second "mated" heat, and memories of the heat a few months prior were starting to plague his worried mind.

Alfred situated them in a position facing each other. He touched his lover's soft face and combed his fingers through the freshly-washed blond hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alfred asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his tired queen, but desperate to learn the reason for such a terrible outburst.

Arthur looked deeply into the king's kind azure eyes and sighed shakily, "A-alfred... what-what will happen if... if I don't, you know, conceive this time?" he gulped nervously and looked down at the alpha's exposed chest.

"Well," Alfred began, "Then, we will have Kiku look at you, and if he thinks that your aren't infertile, then we will try again next time."

The queen looked up, "B-but what happens if you find out I'm i-in-infertile?" he whimpered.

The king gazed into glossy green eyes in thought. "_I_ will do everything in my power to find a way to cure infertility, if you really want to have a child, and _we_ will continue to be in love and _we_ will keep having awesome sex!" Alfred exclaimed quietly in a childish manner.

Arthur blushed at his reply, but inside his heart exploded with joy. However, a damper was put on his internal party at his next thought.

"What about your heir to the throne? Or an heir in general?"

Enveloping his lover in a close embrace, Alfred smiled hearing the other squeak in surprise.

"It's not guaranteed that my own son would be heir to the throne. I'm sure that the next guy who is chosen by the mark will make a lovely king. And as for having a child just to carry on my name or whatever, I don't need that kind of thing! All I want is for us to be happy."

He smiled warmly as the omega's flushed face and kissed his lips. Arthur happily returned the loving gesture, easing away his nighttime fears. They kissed until both were short of breath. Upon separating, they yawned simultaneously. Chuckling, they gave each other one last peck and settled down to fall back to sleep

"I love you, Artie." Alfred mumbled, already losing consciousness.

"Git," grumbled Arthur, snuggling into the smooth, warm pectorals before him, "I love you too."

~ΩΩΩ~

* * *

**Did you like it? Remember to send me any feedback by reviewing! Until next chapter, Mahalo~!**


End file.
